User blog:FRAlexRealms/Update 4/30/14
Hello Fellow Feral Realms inhabitants! Developer Alex Realms here with a few update notes on Feral Realms. I know you have not seen any new maps in a while (except the Revamped Blackspore) so I decided to let you know what was going on behind the scenes while we are building your world. In a few recent days, development has begun on a new map; Singing Crystal Mines. Located in Snowhill, the Singing Crystal Mines will be home to a treasure trove of crystals, a few tunnels, and some very nice *drumroll* ROCKS. The mines served the purpose of being a place to harvest ores and crystals in Free Realms, so I am not really planning on making it huge. Expect something around the size of the southern Wilds, possibly bigger. Speaking of the southern Wilds, I am strongly considering revamping that map, as I believe it is not an equal size representation of the in world area. Tell me what you think of revamping the southern Wilds below. On a higher note (literally) In-game music has been added to the game servers; instead of hearing the neverending boring violin of Feral Heart, your adventures in Feral Realms will be filled with the OFFICIAL soundtracks of Free Realms. Maps will have specific soundtracks (example: Blackspore will play the blackspore music when you enter it). When I first entered Sanctuary, and Eastern Wilds with the accompanying music I was hit with nostalgia (which, for you younger ones, means a flashback of sorts, or a feeling of remembering). It was truly magical to run through the Eastern Wilds with the ACTUAL wilds music playing, and it added a much more included feeling to all of the maps, espescially snowhill, Memorial Caverns, and Blackspore. Here are the list of upcoming maps to be made, some (not all, obviously) will be put up for beta testing. 1. Northern Wilds 2. Lakeshore (and northeastern Wilds) 3. Sunstone Valley 4. MerryVale 5.Wugachug 6. Lavendar Coast these are the only remaining maps in the game to be made, and now that I have a good grasp of Mapmaking, I am now able to power through these fairly easily. Expect at least two of these maps to be done this weekend. In the Roleplay world, much controversey has been seen over the return of several factions, such as Ray Goodwin and his Union, Hidden Force, and others. This has caused much tension and even threats of war. As a DEVELOPER, I remain nuetral, but as a wolf, well, that's for a different time :) for all of you third party onlookers, I'd watch closely, as I anticipate something big is going to happen within the first few weeks of Launch. Speaking of Launch, remember that territories can be PRE-CLAIMED on the Registration Page, if you do NOT claim your territory early, any clan/pack/group can march right in and claim at at launch, of course, you could always fight your way into your home, but that is a lot harder, isn't it? Well, that is all, time for a magical Comment Question of The Week! I am going to make these updates weekly, and follow the RP events and possible updates in Feral Realms, so I have introduced comment questions, answer the comment question below in the comments section This week's Question is: 'What is your favorite Free Realms memory you want to live out in Feral Realms? ' Happy Exploring -Blackpaw, AKA Alex Realms Category:Blog posts